


Photographic

by Amuy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuy/pseuds/Amuy
Summary: Chanyeol is a professional photographer and Baekhyun is a playful model.





	Photographic

**Author's Note:**

> Hi yes welcome to another story~! Updates might be a bit slow so bare with me skskssk anyway hope you enjoy this story ;)))

All Chanyeol wanted was to continue sleeping. But his Monday morning alarm had other ideas as it rung and rung and rung at 6am in the morning. Chanyeol opened his weary eyes, lazily flinging out his arm from under the covers to smack the alarm on the top to make it shut up. Chanyeol knew if he closed his eyes, he would just fall asleep again so he sat up suddenly and hopped right out of bed.

Today was actually a very important day. Chanyeol was a professional photographer. He'd done photography for some of the most famous celebrities and models and today he would be meeting with another model agency to discuss his next job. 

So he couldn't be late for that.

Chanyeol yawned as he slowly walked out of his room and dawdled off down the stairs and into the kitchen to make himself some breakfast. Today it would be eggs on toast. Flicking on the radio, Chanyeol began making himself breakfast. 

The morning spanned out as usual and soon, Chanyeol was out the door, car key in hand and phone in pocket. In the other hand, he held a little piece of paper with the address of the company building and the venue he would be shooting at. Chanyeol hummed to himself as he got into the car and started it up. Wasting no time, he clicked on his seatbelt, checked his mirrors and then carefully pulled out of his driveway. 

And off he was to start the day. 

The weather was nice and clear when Chanyeol arrived at the building. He had to park his car a while away but enjoyed the short stroll to the building. He must've been a bit too excited for this new client since he arrived at the building about 15 minutes early. There was a small park just opposite the building so he crossed the road and stepped out of the cityscape and onto the grass. There was an empty bench so Chanyeol immediately walked over to it and sat down, getting out his phone and headphones. The morning sun lit up the mixed city landscape making it look shiny and somewhat beautiful. Chanyeol smiled at the sight and put in his headphones, picking out a calm chill song to fit the mood of the scenery. He tilted his head back a bit and watched as the scarce clouds up in the sky shifted slowly. 

He would've continued to watch them for a little longer except that his perfect view was blocked. 

The blockage being a very pretty man, a cheeky grin plastered over his face, his eyes sparkling in the morning light. He was saying something, but Chanyeol couldn't hear because of his music. 

A bit startled, he ripped out his headphones. 

"Huh???"

"Ah, hi- I see you couldn't hear me haha!"

His voice was so unique and soft. It fit his appearance perfectly. This man had floppy blonde hair and thin red lips. His skin looked beyond smooth and overall he looked very ethereal. Chanyeol had to take a moment to realise that this was an actual person and not his imagination. 

"Whatcha listening to?" 

Chanyeol watched as the man walked around out of view and then sat himself down next to Chanyeol. 

"I'm Byun Baekhyun~ But you can just call me Baekhyun or Baek!" 

Chanyeol was still only a bit confused as to why this beautiful stranger had suddenly started talking to him. Maybe he knew him? 

No way.

Chanyeol would definitely remember someone with good looks like him. 

"Uh- I'm Park Chanyeol, nice to meet you." He wasn't about to be rude or anything, so he turned his full attention to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun had a distinct style to himself. He was very very stylish, from the designer jacket to the tight pants, he looked very good. "So what were you saying to me before? I couldn't hear because of my music..."

Baekhyun smiled at him, legs crossed, his arm slung over the back of the bench. "Don't worry about it~" Baekhyun glanced at the watch on his wrist and hopped off the bench at lightning speed. "Ah! I gotta be somewhere, but it was nice to meet you~ I hope to see you again sometime soon Chanyeol." He gave Chanyeol a short wink and then he was gone. 

Confused, Chanyeol sighed and relaxed against the bench, lifting his phone up to his face to read the time. He had about 5 minutes to get to the building so he got up off the bench and walked over back into the city, leaving the nature behind.

The elevator trip up was short and quick and soon Chanyeol found himself in front of the room where he would be meeting the manager. The receptionist knocked on the open doorway, "Park Chanyeol sir." 

"Come on in."

The receptionist nodded to Chanyeol and stretched out her arm to the room. An invitation. Chanyeol gave a small smile and entered the room. 

The manager was seated at his desk, two seats sat in front of his desk, one already occupied. Before Chanyeol could fully register who it was, the other man turned to look at him. 

It was that beautiful man. 

Byun Baekhyun.

"Ah-"

Chanyeol quickly shut his mouth and quickly nodded and made his way over to them. He had to keep it professional, thee answers would come to him soon. 

"Please have a seat. This is Byun Baekhyun-"

Baekhyun stood up, a light playful smile occupied his lips as he stretched out his hand to Chanyeol. Other than that, his expression was hard to read. Was he surprised that Chanyeol was here? Or did he know Chanyeol would be here? If so, that might explain why he had approached Chanyeol earlier. Even that didn't make much sense either, since Baekhyun probably didn't even know what Chanyeol would look like. Chanyeol shook his hand politely and took his seat as Baekhyun also sat back down. 

"He is the model for this photoshoot. And I am his manager: Kim Jongdae. Pleased to meet you Park Chanyeol." 

Model- no wonder Baekhyun was so stylish and beautiful. Chanyeol quickly shoved it to the back of his mind.

The manager stood up to shake hands with Chanyeol and then sat himself back down, moving a couple of papers around on his neat desk. The manager was also quite handsome. His lips curled up at the edges when he smiled, giving off a very positive aura. He had short brown hair and his eyes smiled at him. He seemed like a very genuine gentleman. 

"We will start the shoot tomorrow and it spams over a month or so. I have the schedule and venues here for you all you need to do is read the documents and sign at the bottom and we'll be sweet. Sound alright to you Park Chanyeol?"

"Yes sir..."

"Brilliant!"

Jongdae handed Chanyeol the documents and a pen with a smile. Chanyeol began skimming through it immediately whilst Baekhyun and Jongdae made idle conversation. 

After he'd signed it he handed it back and the small meeting was done. Jongdae dismissed them both and finally Chanyeol could ask some questions. 

"Baekhyun?"

"Chanyeol~"

"Did you know I was going to be your photographer?"

"Nope! Haha makes it all the more exciting and fun~"

"Then why did you come up to me at the park?"

Baekhyun paused and considered the answer. "No reason, I'm just naturally friendly. Anyway I have to go confirm some things with the stylists so see you tomorrow Chanyeol!" He grinned at Chanyeol before he ran off, his pretty blonde haired self disappearing around a corner. 

Baekhyun was quite the character, but very charming. Chanyeol liked him so far.


End file.
